neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Petrides
Nick Petrides was a character in Neighbours. He was first seen in Episode 7064 - 19 February 2015 and was last seen in Episode 7112 - 28 April 2015. Nick returned in July 2017. He is the brother of Terese Willis. He was played by Damien Fotiou. Biography Backstory Nicholas Petrides was born in about 1970 to Greek Australian parents. In 1974 his sister Terese was born. Once he left school Nick trained as a doctor. 2015 Dr Nick Petrides turned up in February 2015 in Erinsborough and was a cancer consultant. He arrived for an interview at Erinsborough Hospital. He did routine tests on several residents of Ramsay Street including Harold Bishop and Paul Robinson. Nick began making advances towards Georgia Brooks-Canning. He applied to have a cancer research centre built in Erinsborough but this was denied. Paul Robinson, being Mayor denied it due to costs. Nick doctored Paul's tests results and said he had leukaemia. Paul started receiving treatment when he was not ill. This lead to him having blackouts. Nick tried to stop other doctors treating Paul so the truth would not be uncovered. Georgia was suspicious of him and Nick tried to have her fired. Paul collapsed in Harold's Store, Lassiters and was rushed to hospital. Further tests revealed he did not have cancer. Nick said his new treatment had worked. Even Karl Kennedy was fooled. It soon emerged that Nick had tempered with Paul's results and he never had cancer in the first place. Nick quickly packed up his stuff. He confessed all to Terese but was approached by Mark Brennan who arrested him. Paul told the police to send him to the hospital so he could tell him a few home truths. He said the centre would he shut instantly and that he may even fund a new centre to be built. Paul also told Nick that in years to come when he is released from jail, he'll be lucky to get a job polishing shoes. Nick was then lead away. 2017 In July 2017 Gary Canning visited Nick in prison. Nick had been in prison for over 2 years. Terese was suffering with cancer and her chemotherapy was not working. Nick was a former top oncologist and had an idea for treatment for his sister. Nick was eligible for parole but this had been rejected by a letter from Paul about victim impact. In the end Nick was given parole. While he could not be a oncologist again, Clive Gibbons hired him to input data. Nick started being friendly with Amy Williams. Amy then found out who he really was and that he had falsely diagnosed Paul as having cancer and had given Paul chemotherapy when he was not even ill. Amy soon forgave Nick but Paul was livid. He even offered money for Nick to leave. Nick relented so Paul managed to get some stolen medicines planted in Nick's room at Erinsborough Hospital. Nick's parole was revoked and he was sent back to jail. Paul then admitted to David that he set Nick up. Memorable info Born: Unknown Full Name: Nicholas Petrides Family Siblings Terese Willis Nephews/Nieces Joshua Willis, (died 2016) Imogen Willis, Piper Willis Second Niece - Matilda Turner Appearances 2015 *Episode 7064 - 19 February 2015 *Episode 7065 - 20 February 2015 *Episode 7067 - 24 February 2015 *Episode 7068 - 25 February 2015 *Episode 7069 - 26 February 2015 *Episode 7070 - 27 February 2015 *Episode 7073 - 4 March 2015 *Episode 7074 - 5 March 2015 *Episode 7075 - 6 March 2015 *Episode 7077 - 10 March 2015 *Episode 7080 - 13 March 2015 *Episode 7081 - 16 March 2015 *Episode 7085 - 20 March 2015 *Episode 7086 - 23 March 2015 *Episode 7090 - 27 March 2015 *Episode 7091 - 30 March 2015 *Episode 7092 - 31 March 2015 *Episode 7095 - 3 April 2015 *Episode 7096 - 6 April 2015 *Episode 7098 - 8 April 2015 *Episode 7099 - 9 April 2015 *Episode 7103 - 15 April 2015 *Episode 7104 - 16 April 2015 *Episode 7105 - 17 April 2015 *Episode 7109 - 23 April 2015 *Episode 7110 - 24 April 2015 *Episode 7111 - 27 April 2015 *Episode 7112 - 28 April 2015 2017 *Episode 7656 - 31 July 2017 *Episode 7657 - 1 August 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7662 - 8 August 2017 *Episode 7666 - 14 August 2017 *Episode 7667 - 15 August 2017 *Episode 7670 - 18 August 2017 *Episode 7671 - 21 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 *Episode 7675 - 25 August 2017 *Episode 7676 - 28 August 2017 *Episode 7677 - 29 August 2017 *Episode 7680 - 1 September 2017 *Episode 7684 - 7 September 2017 *Episode 7685 - 8 September 2017 Gallery nickpet1.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2015. Category:2015 minor characters. Category:2017 minor characters Category:Petrides family. Category:Neighbours doctors. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Fictional Australians of Greek descent. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Willis family.